Boys, Girls, and Other Hazardous Materials: NIck
by Nkiruka J
Summary: This isn't Boy/Girl Battle Series, it's Boys, Girls, and Other Hazardous Materials, from the point of view of Tyler's not known twin sister, and when she realizes that she's a twin and the drama that surrounds her
1. Preface

Preface

Hi, my name is Nicolette Ann Wickam, but I go by Nick, so that's you'll call me. I have shortish, black, flat-twisted to one side hair, a nice enough to be considered hot, body, and a very gothic striking attitude.

I too, have a role in _Boys, Girls, and Other Hazardous Materials;_ the role as Tyler Wickam's sister, obviously, but as his unexpected_ kind_ of sister. So y'all stay put, and hear the story from _my_ point of view.

My brother and my origin is the origin of Chola, which gives us the effect of black people skin, and Indian people hair. I used to have elongated thick silken blond hair, yet of course, the gender of male had to ruin this. I was tired of being underrated; and so that led up to the act of me cutting my own hair and dying it black. Every month I have to cut it and dye it again because it keeps growing, and when it grows it grows out blond.

My brother, Tyler, has hair regular length for a young man, and is considered the hottest boy in Harmony Falls, since I was the hottest _young woman _there, and people say we look exactly identical. Well maybe he wasn't the hottest, maybe Dylan was, it unquestionably wasn't Matt, ugh, Matt was not cute at _all_.

Anyway, there was something a little in the wrong with my brother, he never seemed to get the big picture, and was always letting the peeps on the lax team use him, he was a tool.

And this tool-like behavior exasperated me and my 2nd best friend at Harmony Falls, Charlotte Ann Healey, or Charlie, and her other friends, Sydney and Nidhi.

Okay, so Tyler wasn't an individual you would imply things too, you would have to say everything right out front so Tyler would understand it, and since Tyler had this problem he made my life such a stress. He was a simpleton.

Anyway, so here's:

_BOYS, GIRLS, AND OTHER HAZARDOUS MATERIALS: NICK_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

We heard the announcement for all freshmen to go to the auditorium for an orientation/introduction to Harmony Falls.

"You better not embarrass me this year Tayler"

Tyler glared at me

"How many times do I have to keep telling you? This year, at this school, it's a fresh new start. In front of them my name is _Tyler_. Got it?"

"Fine, just as long as you promise to call me Nick. Okay?"

"Deal."

The first thing I saw in the auditorium was the group of boys that I could tell was the lax team. My friend Luke had told me that if I saw any guys that looked like they ran the world at Harmony Falls, them they were the varsity lax team, and there they were, sitting there on the bleachers.

I guess Tyler noticed them too, since he said

"I'm gonna be one of those, one day?"

"What, catty and jerk-like?"

"No, on the varsity lax team"

"Well, let's just hope you don't end up like them over there"

And that's when they saw me.

When one of them looked at me he told the others, and they almost ran over each other trying to each get to me first.

See, told you I was considered hot.

The first one to introduce himself to me was already on my hit list. He was the leader of the team and of the pack.

"I'm Dylan, Dylan Vorhees. Who are you?"

"I'm, Nick. Nick Wickam" I answered, eyeing him in a weird way, since he was staring at me so intensely, the others were to, but there was something about the way _he_ ogled that freaked me out.

"So," he asked "did you change, or were you born that hot?"

When I replied, it was with a fake smile

"Actually, the only thing that was changed is my hair. I'm naturally a blond, but other than that, I was born this way. Why? Are you making plans for me that require every body part of mine to be real?"

Vorhees, a kid that I only knew for a few minutes, and already never expected to blush, did just that.

"Maybe" he admitted

Tyler slapped my arm

"Don't do that Nick."

"Do what?"

"Penalize him."

"It's alright," Dylan commented "She got me. And who are you?"

He brushed himself off as he said

"I'm Tyler Wickam. Nick's older brother and I hope to be on the varsity lacrosse team"

"You're only older by 2 weeks!"

"Still older."  
>"Wait, you guys are the principal's kids?"<p>

"Yeah, but we're nothing like him" I interjected

Dylan seemed to calm down

"So, what are you?"

"Chola" Tyler answered

I slapped my forehead

"Already embarrassing me. I'm available"

"Interesting," he inquired "this is gonna be easy" he said to his group. "Would you like to go on a date say… after school?"

"No"

"Tomorrow?"

"No"

"Saturday?"

"NO"

Dylan seemed appauled

"It looks like you don't want to go on a date with me at all"

"That's right"

Another boy stepped up

"I'm Matt. You want to go with me?"

"Hell no. You're ugly" that was uncalled for, since I rarely ever curse

An 'oooh' erupted from the group

Another stepped up. He was really hot. He had black hair and muscles.

"I'm Will-"

"Edwards, right? I remember you from some stories about you and Charlie that Luke told me"

"Yeah, that's right. Would you like to go with me?"

I thought about it and was about to answer when I saw a middles school friend, well, more like crush.

Tyler saw him too and tried to tease me about it.

"Actually, I would love to,"

The others gasped

"Yeah, I really, really would, but I can't"

"Why?"

"Because there's someone over there I have to meet"

So I walked off without my brother to meet my dazzling past.


End file.
